Shadows Of The Past
by Liliana Foster Langly
Summary: Evil Things Happen In The Dark (this story has been rewritten)


Shadows Of The Past

Chapter One

Note: This is around on the Internet, like on fanfiction.net, fandomination.net, and the-n message boards. I've decided, however, to revamp it, so it makes since, lol. I only own the ideas, the character families: The Conrad's, The Rodgers, The Bradley's, The Borchardt's, and The Newman's. They all may not come in right away, but they will. I do not own the songs that I mention either, or the Degrassi characters. I hope you enjoy this and I'm looking forward to your reviews/comments. 

Rating: PG-13

For- mild language and innuendo 

Timeline: A/U but during 'When Doves Cry' and it follows no order, everything is the way I like it. 

"I would move away from here

You would be afraid of fear

No thought was put into this

Things have never been so well

And I have failed to fail

~ You Know You're Right

Nirvana"

Chapter One

He lay dreaming his mind mingled with the color of her eyes, the silk of her hair and the sound of her laugh. God, how he missed her, the more he dreamt of the more he wanted to see her beautiful face again. His eyes snapped open as the shrill beep screamed into his mind, with a groan he rolled over and looked to his alarm clock. Craig Manning rubbed his deep brown eyes as he sat up, the blankets falling into his lap. He looked to his nightstand where a few picture frames lay; his gaze made him smile. In one frame he had his arms around the dark haired girl from his dream, they were smiling, this was a picture from his old schools homecoming. She was in a black gothic gown and he was dressed up in a white shirt, and black pants. He smiled and remembered that night; they danced to every song and went to her house afterwards. Together they had lay in her bed, curled in each others arms, simply holding one another, both feeling safe for once their long abused lives. Though she was heavily made up with cover up, Craig could still make out scars and bruises on her arms, on her neck, her collarbone and hands. There were many more scars on her body, but were covered by the dress, and he knew that was why she wore it, to cover her body. 

"Hey Sport! Hurry up! I have breakfast in the making!" his father Albert Manning, called from downstairs. Craig sighed and stood up, searching for some clothes, after triumphantly finding a shirt and a pair of pants he went downstairs. On the table sat two plates, filled with corn beef hash, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice on the side. Craig sat down and began to eat. 

"I'll give you a ride to school on my way to work." Albert said, between bites.

"Uh, thanks dad." Craig said, not caring that his mouth was full of food. His father shook his head and returned to eating. Soon the kitchen was cleaned up and they headed out the door. 

"Have a good day, sport." Albert called as Craig got out of the car.

"I will, thanks dad." Craig said, walking to the steps and into the school. Soon, armed with his schedule and a map he began to look for this homeroom, the M.I lab. At the drinking fountain he was bummed and accidentally dumped into a guy with curly light brown hair, wearing a denim jacket and blue jeans. The guy turned around, rage glittering in his eyes, Craig could tell that something was up with him.

"What is Degrassi a blind school?" he demanded, Craig couldn't help but smile down at him, then to a group of girls who walked past.

"Sorry, I'm lost, I'm looking for the M.I lab." Craig said, to his surprise the guy smiled. 

"Here, I'll show you." He said, leading Craig down the hall, Craig could hear him being mocked by a stuck up guy and his goofy friend, sitting up on boxes against the wall. Craig repressed making fun of them as they passed; the guy introduced himself as they went down the hall.

"I'm Sean Cameron, sorry about snapping at you, I hate school." He said, Craig nodded.

"It's alright, but hey, at least I can say that I know one person in this school." Craig said, and Sean smiled then he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Maybe two." Turning around, he saw a Hispanic boy with brown eyes and brown hair, a wide grin on his face. 

"Clark!" Craig said, giving Clark a guy hug, Clark laughed as he let go and their smiles grew bigger.

"I didn't know you were coming here!" Craig said, Clark laughed.

"I didn't know until yesterday and I figured I'd surprise you." Clark said, Craig smiled and then turned to Sean.

"Sean this is Clark Bradley, Clark this is Sean Cameron. He's helping me around." Craig explained as the other two nodded to one another. 

"Cool, do you thing you could help me too?" Clark asked, Sean nodded.

"Sure, where are you going?" Sean asked, Clark looked to his schedule, then looked back up.  
"M.I lab." Clark said, Craig jerked his head up.

"Me too! What about you?" he asked, Sean, who turned pink and hung his head.

"Mrs. Kwan's, I'd be with you guys, but I got held back." He said, Clark smiled, his eyes shining.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I don't care, you're still one of the coolest guys here, I just ran into most of them on the way to you two. Dick Heads." He said, a smile on his face and a hint of amusement in his soft tone.   
"I agree, and the biggest is right up there!" Sean said, pointing to Jimmy, Jimmy turned and glared, while Sean gave him a small pout. Then laughing with Craig and Clark he led them into the M.I lab.

"So Sean, who do we have here?" Mr. Simpson said, staring down at the two new students.

"Craig Manning, and Clark Bradley." Sean said, the two others nodded, and grabbed his student list.

"Yup, you're on the list. We are in for a tough year, two other high schools closed, most had to come here and we're over crowded already. I have three more kids in here, and only two seats." Mr. Simpson said, a small tone of anger in his voice.

"Who?" Craig asked, Mr. Simpson looked down, scanning the list.

"Borchardt, Nicolas and Noah and Conrad, Alexian..." Mr. Simpson said trailing off, the scan sheet had cut off the rest of her name, Craig's eyes snapped open, and he looked to Clark.

"Alexianna (A-lex-e-on-na)!" Craig said, in disbelief, then added. "We'll share a seat."

"Friends?" Mr. Simpson asked, Craig and Clark nodded.

"Since we were 3, I haven't seen her in since school got out." Craig said, then looked around, longing to see her face. 

"Conrad, is this the music company heiress?" Mr. Simpson asked, Clark nodded happily.

"Yup, she's the daughter of Jasmine and James Conrad. Rocker Goddess and the most known face in the business." Clark said, laughing his eyes also hopefully scanning the group of students. Soon after the final bell rang, and everyone had taken all seat the seats that had been inside. They watched as the door slowly opened and a very pale girl with liquid green eyes, wearing a black babydoll KoRn shirt, a long floor length black skirt, her long black hair was poker straight and flowing around her shoulders. She lifted her hand to Mr. Simpson, her long pale fingers showing from her black fingerless gloves and long black nails stood out on her hands a white piece of paper clenched in her hands. He took it and smiled, she gave him a small smile, and he announced her as he had with all of his new students.

"Everyone, we have yet another new student, this is Alexianna Conrad." He said, most of the class either gasped or scoffed at her. She gave a small smile that quickly vanished, confusion and anxiety shone in her eyes as she scanned the room.

"Where can I sit?" she asked, her voice gentle and small, at this Mr. Simpson smiled again.

"Craig has offered to share his seat." Alexia turned her eyes wide and a huge grin lit up her face, nodding to Mr. Simpson she grabbed her purse and sat with Craig. Immediately their hands entangled and they hugged, his warm body pressing tight against her cold one. Then he placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, she ran an ice-cold finger down his cheek and they smiled. She leaned down, whispering even softer in his ear. 

" I missed you so much, Craigers." He smiled and whispered back: "I missed you even more Xi (x-e)." She smiled and curled up to him, blissful that she was in his arms. Craig and Alexia held one another until the bell rang and they went their separate ways. At the end of the day she, Craig, Clark and Sean all gathered on the sidewalk, watching everyone walk by.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Sean said, walking away, Clark gave Alexia a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek as he said 'good-bye'. Craig stayed for a little while longer, their hands entangled again, then they said good-bye and began to let go. But before Alexia knew what happed Craig pulled her back, and pressed his lips to hers, then quickly broke the small romantic kiss and went to catch up with Sean and Clark. Alexia stood unmoving, stunned about what had just happened, she smiled and walked towards her house, longing to be in Craig's arms again. Craig slowed to a walk, enjoy the scent of her (vanilla as it always had been) that had lingered on him through out the day and craving her lips once again. 


End file.
